Mistletoe
by Exhume Symbiosis
Summary: "You know, it's bad luck to not kiss under a mistletoe." Alternate ending to "Big Time Christmas." Fluffy. Jagan. Slight Jo/Kendall. Slash, obviously.


**I have so many ideas for Jagan one-shots (and a very long story coming soon) and I don't even know why. So yes, here is the first one that came to mind. It's Christmas themed but I couldn't wait till December. Another one-shot will be posted tonight and quite possibly the first chapter of the long story.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: James' POV)**

It was almost Christmas at the Palm Woods. We had just returned from last minute shopping for all of our friends. Some lady had tried to buy Logan (if your wondering, I do indeed have a crush on Logan. But he has an on and off again thing with Camille, thanks to me.) so we pushed him home to the Palm Woods in a shopping cart. He saw Camille and gave her some canned ham. I was a little jealous, but ignored it. We found Jo and Kendall gave her a picture frame that said, "babies first birthday", stating that it was their first Christmas frame as a couple.

Jett came up, offering Jo an even fancier present. Kendall threatens him by saying he has three best friends that are hockey players. We got the point and went to take care of Jett in the other room.

After taking care of Jett, we came back to Jo and Kendall sharing a kiss. We all smiled at each other and when the kiss ended, she handed Kendall a present (which was obviously a hockey stick) wrapped in some season appropriate wrapping paper.

He saw it had a mistletoe on it and since it was "bad luck" to not kiss, they shared another kiss.

Carlos grabbed the hockey stick out of Kendall's hand and went up to the Jennifers. At first, they denied him his kiss but decided to be good people since it was Christmas, and they kissed him on the cheek. Carlos has never been happier.

Now, it was my turn.

I took the hockey stick and went to the elevator, waiting to see which lucky lady would get to kiss "all this."

I was doing it to make Logan jealous, but he didn't seem to care when I got pulled in by over twenty girls into the elevator.

Once I got free of their grasp, I ran with the now broken hockey stick back to apartment 2J.

Mrs. Knight was wrapping presents and trying to save money on baggage for our flight back to Minnesota, later that night.

Kendall laughed at my appearance as I fell on the floor, covered in lipstick. I looked up at my friends. Kendall and Carlos were laughing as Logan looked completely serious.

"Let's go deliver our present to Gustavo and Kelly." Kendall said. We said our goodbyes to Katie and Mrs. Knight and headed to Rocque Records. Logan didn't say anything the whole time as Carlos and Kendall chatted. I was just as silent.

"You okay?" I finally asked.

"Yep." He flashed my a dimply grin and turned forward again.

* * *

><p>Basically, the day was a mess. Griffin told us we had to find a bunch of celebrity guests to be in a new Christmas album we were releasing that night. He wouldn't let us leave to Minnesota until then.<p>

Luckily, we found Snoop Dog and Miranda Cosgrove, just in time.

Once we returned back to apartment 2J to quickly get ready to leave, the news said there was a crazy snow storm in Minnesota which meant our flights were cancelled.

Instead, Katie had an idea to spend the day with Mr. Bitters. We did, had a good time, opened presents and enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I was trying to sleep when I felt incredibly thirsty. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan had gone to bed. I could hear Carlos snoring quietly in the bed next to mine. I yawned and got up, heading to the kitchen. I gasped quietly when I saw Logan laying down on the couch, his back facing me. His body shook a little bit. I realized he was crying.<p>

"Logan... Logan, are you okay?" I asked quickly, running up to him.

He flinched slightly and turned to look at me.

"J-James? What are you doing up?" He asked, startled, his body still shaking from sobs.

"I came out to get water. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..."

"Logan, tell me."

"Why was that necessary?"

"What?"

"The whole mistletoe thing..."

"Carlos did it too... Why are you upset?"

"I don't feel for Carlos like I feel for you. I mean, I love Carlos. He's my brother but you..."

I was almost speechless. "I'm what?"

"You're different!" He exclaimed. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

"Logan, it's Christmas Eve. Don't be upset."

"It's almost Christmas actually..." Logan pointed to the clock which ready 11:58 PM. James got an idea.

"Well, it's not anything special but..." I trailed off as I got up off the couch and went into Kendall and Logan's room quietly, not waking Kendall, grabbing the only last piece of Kendall's hockey mistletoe (which was the head of the stick) and returning back to the couch.

"It's 11:59. Wait about 30 more seconds." I said, sitting down next to Logan.

We watched the clock in silence. It finally turned to 12:00 AM, December 25th.

"W-what was the point of that?" Logan asked, obviously nervous.

I hung the mistletoe above our heads.

"It's bad luck not to kiss under the mistletoe. And it makes it even better cause it's officially Christmas."

Logan just stared at me, but a grin finally came to his face.

"Okay. Come here, pretty boy." Logan chuckled as he took my face in his hands and our lips united. I moved my hands to his waist.

After an innocent but sweet kiss, we pulled away, his hands still on my face with my hands still on his waist.

I pressed our foreheads together and kissed his nose.

"Merry Christmas, Logie."


End file.
